Kelly Bennett
by Mac171100
Summary: You may have heard of my cousins, Jamie and Sophie. Well, I was there too. If anything, they forgot to mention one key thing... I was Jack's first believer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I dont own RoTG nor the characters, but I do own Kelly. She is mine.**_

* * *

**Background info**- Kelly moved into the Bennett household after her aunt and uncle discovered her father's abusiveness. She's been there since June and it is now March...

* * *

~Kelly~

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly!" I heard someone exclaim. I grunted as something/someone landed on my stomach. I sat up and looked to see Jamie sprawled across my lap.

"Hi?" I said, rubbing my right eye.

"Snow day!" He said, panting from sprinting down the hallway. I grinned tiredly.

"Well, go get your stuff. I'll be out soon. How about you read by the lake for a bit, eh?" I suggested.

"Aye aye, captain!" He said, saluting. He jumped off his bed and ran out the door. I blew out a large gust of air and stood, rubbing my hip where my crazed cousin crash landed. I grabbed an outfit and tossed it into the bathroom. I headed towards the shower, eager for sledding. The hills in New Paltz sucked but in Burgess, they were _awesome_.

* * *

~Jack~

I flew to a stop, and with the wind behind me, I ended up skating across the pond. As the wind zipped across the pond it knocked a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone. I think his name is Jamie.

"Whoa, whoa." Jamie yelped, flailing to catch his book. Jamie went to pick up the book and I got a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." I walked closer and peered at the book.

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" I asked. He looked up and I caught my breath. Did he hear me? Then I realized he was noticing the twins, Caleb and Claude, barreling towards him. My smile slipped a bit.

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" They yelled, their sentences entwined.

"You're welcome!" I called after them pointlessly.

"Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jamie asked, closing his book for the moment. Damn, I was hoping to read over his shoulder.

"Yeah, free candy!" Caleb cheered and my grin was back in an instant.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" Claude said. His brother replied with a handful of snow. I laughed slightly, still upset that they couldn't hear me. It wasn't new to me, but still. I walked with them to Jamie's house and they slipped through the fence. I hopped on top and walked back and forth casually, my staff slung over my shoulders.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" Jamie said, closing his book and setting it down.

"Here we go again." Claude muttered to his brother with an eye roll.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" Jamie insisted.

"That's what you said about aliens." Caleb said.

"And the Easter Bunny." Claude added.

"Whoa, the Easter Bunny is real!" Jamie said defensively.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." I said, laughing to myself.

"Come on, you guys believe anything." Claude said, laughing. A little blond girl I hadn't noticed giggled.

"EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!" She chanted. She tripped and fell. I cringed as she began crying. "Ow!"

"Kelly! Sophie fell again!" Jamie yelled to the house. And that's when I stopped breathing. A girl my physical age came out of the house and my heart stuttered. She had short boyish hair that was brown with golden highlights. Her navy blue eyes gleamed with knowledge and mischievous mirth. Right now though, they were dark and full of concern.

"Shoot, Soph, you okay?" She asked. Her voice was deep for a girls but there was something unsettlingly melodic about it. I shook my head. _Pull it together, Frost!_

"Are we sledding or what?" Claude asked.

"In a minu- Ah, Maria!" Kelly said. She grinned as a hispanic woman of about 30 came in through the gate. "Thank Guards you're here."

_Wait, what did she just say?_ I thought. _Does she have a speech impediment or..._

"Ah, I see Sophie took a tumble. I'll get her some ice and a treat." Maria said, taking the girl from Kelly. Kelly smiled and I lost my ability to breath yet again.

"Not too much sugar."She reminded, freckled nose crinkling slightly as if remembering something unpleasant. "Last time she got a sugar rush-"

"Not to worry, dear. Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Maria said, plunking a hat on his head.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, shifting the hat on his head. Kelly opened her mouth to say something but Maria cut her off.

"No one, dear. It's just an expression." Maria said. Kelly frowned at her words but I was busy glaring.

"Hey." I said, offended. Kelly looked around before she knelt in front of Jamie.

"I'll tell you the _real_ sorry later." She said. I stared as she winked with a grin, showing off her white teeth. Jamie grinned and she stood, but I was still staring.

Did she know something about me?

"Yeah, our mom say that all the time." Claude said, shifting his own hat. Kelly rolled her navy eyes, the color lightening slightly as she smiled.

"He'll freeze your butt if you keep making fun of him." She warned humorously. I stood and walked a curious circle around her.

"Riiight." Claude said, already walking with his brother. Jamie went to follow and Kelly turned to get her sled, which I realized was right behind me. But instead of charging through me, she went around me. She ran a bit to catch up with the boys.

"Who is this girl..." I muttered. I grinned. "And how is she at snowball fights?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RoTG**_

* * *

~Kelly~

I walked with the boys, occasionally throwing in a comment or two. I ducked as I felt the air move behind me and a white blur shot over my head, nailing Jamie in the neck.

"Okay, who threw that?" He laughed. I smirked and stood, looking for the culprit.

"Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo." I heard someone say as a breeze whispered past. I shivered and looked around.

"Ow!" I heard someone yelp. I turned in time to see Monty face plant into the snow due to a snow ball. Another mystery snowball came flying from behind me and nailed Pippa in the face. I cringed but laughed.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" Pippa giggled.

"You struck first!" Jamie laughed.

"Oh!" Claude guffawed as another mystery ball took down his twin.

"Free for all!" I exclaimed. "Take no prisoners!"

I ducked the onslaught and laughed.

"Gotta do better than that, little cousin!" I teased Jamie. I yelped and jumped over an ice ball.

"Hey! No ice!" I exclaimed, ducking another snowball. I ran behind a car and hid. I grabbed a snowball as it appeared from nowhere. I shrugged and stood, quickly firing the ball of cold. I heard an invisible force grunt as my snowball exploded mid air. I blinked rapidly in confusion before ducking down again. I grabbed another snowball and began firing at Jamie's attackers with deadly accuracy. I missed only once and instantly regretted it. I hit cupcake. I came out from behind the car to gape at the growling third grader.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake..." I heard Pippa say.

"No, that was me." I said guiltily.

"She hit Cupcake..." Monty said, as if trying to process the fact that I killed us all.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude hissed. I nodded and grew worried as Cupcake towered over Jamie. And _boof_! She was flat on her butt.

"Oh!"

"Did you throw that?" Caleb asked.

"No." Monty said.

"Wasn't me." Pippa said. They looked at me.

"I swear, it wasn't me this time." I said. I watched as Cupcake began laughing hysterically. I grinned.

* * *

~Jack~

Cupcake chased the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. I followed close behind, trying not to stare at Kelly's lean legs as she ran. Did she really _have_ to wear skinny jeans?!

"Ooh, little slippery!" I warned them. I ran ahead and iced the path. They fell to a stop, except for Jamie, who landed on his sled and began rocketing down the hill with a yell. Kelly gasped and scrambled to her feet, picking up her dropped sled. She got a running head start and dropped the sled, jumping on it like a skateboard. my jaw dropped as she boarded after Jamie.

"Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop! Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!" The kids yelled, their sentences merging.

Jamie suddenly shot out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. My path of ice covered the street. As Jamie turned, his speed only escalated, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely missed a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha." I said. I glanced back to see Kelly parkouring over the pile up, her speed and precision incredible.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright." I tried soothing Jamie. He was looking back at Kelly as she drew closer, face determined.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left." I said.

"Take a left!" Kelly called to him, mirroring my words. I blinked at her before concentrating on Jamie. I flew over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk. Jamie was yelling in fear and Kelly swore in a foreign language.

"_Hellig lort_!" I think is what she exclaimed, eyes wide. She weaved between the pedestrians and kicked the black top to speed up.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" A pedestrian yelped.

"Hi Ms. Roberts!" Kelly called as she shot past. I laughed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Another barked.

"Sorry sir! Trying to save my cousin from the jaws of death!" Kelly called.

"There you go!" I encouraged Jamie.

"Look at that dude! And that crazy chick!" Someone laughed. Kelly saluted on her way past. She was gaining on Jamie. Said kid nearly crashed into a postman as he shot off the sidewalk and Kelly shouted an apology on her way around him. Her blue eyes looked more indigo. I saw the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. I grinned, knowing I was responsible. I saw an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumped ahead, aided by the wind, to divert the ice trail. Jamie's sled suddenly turned, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and he barreled toward my newly formed ice ramp...

* * *

~Kelly~

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, sinking farther into a crouch. As jamie hit the ramp, I swore in Danish again. I steadied myself as I hit the ramp and mid air, I launched myself to Jamie. Jamie's friends stared in awe as I grabbed onto Jamie's sled, shielding him with my body.

"This is gonna hurt..." I muttered. I squeezed my eyes shut as we did a nose dive into a snowbank. I let out a grunt as I took the brunt of the crash. I shook my head free of snow and peered down to the eight-year-old in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. We stood, me shaking, and Jamie waved over his friends.

"Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Kelly, are you alright? Are they okay?" The friends asked, their sentences blurring.

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car–ERF!" Jamie was cut off as a rogue sofe slammed into him. It smashed into my gut and I double over the couch, rolling over the top. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my stomach.

"Cool! A Tooth!" Jamie exclaimed, popping up from behind the couch.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy! That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" The kids cheered. I felt the temperature drop and I saw menacing clouds in the sky.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie said.

"I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave? Let's go... I'm cooold! My ears are freezing." I was so tired and sore I could barely concentrate on who was saying what.

"How about we head back to Jamie's and grab some hot cocoa?" I suggested to make them stop. They cheered in agreement and I stood, rubbing my lower back in pain. I walked slowly after them as they continued to talk. I felt a whoosh of air and heard a pained gasp. I shook my head. I was going crazy. I went to walk after them and crashed to my butt as I walked into someone. I grunted and rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry." I muttered, standing. I looked up to see startled blue eyes.

* * *

_**Please review if you can! Feedback of any kind is welcomed, if not greatly appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I don't own RotG._**

* * *

~Jack~

I can't believe it. I can't freakin believe it! She see's me! She doesn't go through me!

"Uh..." Kelly said.

"Kelly, are you coming?!" Jamie called. I frowned, eyes panicked. Kelly jumped to her feet, and to my surprise, called to them saying to go on without her. They shrugged in unison and continued to walk off.

"Come on." She said. I followed her, shock still etched on my face. She led me to my own pond and sat on a rock, rubbing her forehead.

"So..." I said.

"I can't believe it." She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're real... I mean, I just rammed into you, so duh, but you're real. And you're _here_. In Burgess!" She said, grinning at me. I grinned.

"Sure I am." I replied. She laughed and without warning, shot off the rock and hugged me. I froze in shock. I hadn't been touched or talked to in 300 years, and now a beautiful girl had her arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged her back. Kelly let me go and her expression held pure joy.

"That was unexpected." I said. She giggled and the noise caused my brain to fuzz up.

"I just found out that my childhood hero was real, how do you expect me to react?" She asked. Damn, she was doing it again. Causing my heart to go all weird.

"You've heard of me before?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Of course. There are a bunch of cheesy movies out there about 'Jack Frost', but they don't really cut it. My mom used to tell me stories of you all the time." Kelly told me. I blinked in surprise.

"There are movies of me?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yeah, but they're not very good." She admitted. It was then that I realized that we were still touching. I blushed slightly, cheeks going purple.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" I replied. _Wow, Frost, you're good at this. You're as smooth as sandpaper!_

"You're cheeks are all purple." She informed me, poking my cheek bone. I smirked slightly.

"Well, you're red." I said. She coughed awkwardly and looked away. She didn't let go though, not that I was complaining.

"I-I... I should probably go and back Maria up. There are only so many kids she can look out for before the house burns down." Kelly said with a sad smile. I laughed and removed my hands from her waist.

"Go, your people need you." I said sarcastically. She laughed and her smile turned shy. She hugged my closer before backing away.

"I'll keep my window unlocked." I heard her say before she turned and ran towards the quaint red house. I have never grinned as wide.

* * *

~Kelly~

My face was extremely red as I turned tail and booked it home. I can't believe I just met Jack freakin' Frost. And he was _hot_! Oh the irony. Even worse, I can't believe I said that I'd have my window open. I groaned before running inside, closing the door after me.

"I'm back!" I called.

"Kelly, you've got to try this hot chocolate. It's _awesome_!" Claude said. Jamie nodded, mouth stuffed with marshmallows. I laughed and wiggled off my boots. I headed up the staircase into the kitchen. I flicked Jamie's nose as I leaned past to grab one of the squishy sweets.

"Wheh weh ooo?" Jamie said around his marshmallows in an attempt to ask 'where were you?'. I laughed.

"I was trying to get the feeling back into my legs, thank you very much." I said.

"That was _awesome_." Caleb said. I grinned.

"Eh, I knew we would be fine." I said with a shrug, glancing at the window where I saw the telltale flash of Jack's blue hoodie. The kids started talking all at once and I rubbed my forehead, a habit of mine when I was stressed, confused, or had a headache. I grabbed the mug that Maria slid to me.

"You need it." She said. I smiled before sipping it. Mmm, chocolate coffee. Awesome.

"Alright, who needs to borrow the phone and who's walking?" I asked, taking another sip.

* * *

~Still Kelly~

I sat on my bed, listening to 'Sick of it' by Skillet. My earbuds were in and blasting. I had my eyes closed so when a cold hand poked my stomach, I yelped and shot up. Jack stared at me, amused.

"There's a thing called knocking." I grumbled, rubbing my neck. The blue eyed boy grinned.

"I did." He said. I pouted.

"Right then. Sorry 'bout that. Make yourself at home." I said, stretching. He settled on the end of my bed, sitting cross legged, and held his staff across his lap. Frost spread from where he sat and I poked the icy pattern curiously.

"Does that always happen?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, embarrassed. I smiled.

"Cool." I said, awed by the detail. I felt his stare and looked up, blushing slightly. "Sorry, it's really pretty."

"Well that's a first." He laughed. I grinned.

"So..." I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm..." He said, holding his chin. "How about... us?"

"Pardon?" I said, blushing.

"Not like that!" He yelped, face going purple. So _that's_ what the purple meant. He was blushing... And looking adorable. "I meant that I want to know you better."

"Sorry, sorry." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Feel free to go on with that."

"What's you're favorite color?" He suddenly asked. I looked up and huffed in thought.

"Ice blue." I decided on. His cheeks went slightly purple, realizing that his eyes were ice blue. "And you?"

"Navy blue." He said.

"Is that why you like that hoodie?" I asked. He nodded, a little too eagerly, and I realized that he was lying. I didn't push him for the true answer though.

"Okay, how old are you?"

* * *

~Jack~

The conversation went on for a little longer. I discovered that she was 16, was Jamie's cousin, wrote short stories, her three favorite songs were Radioactive, Sick of it, and This Song Saved my Life (she said she'd make me listen to them later), and she was obsessed with books. At the moment, she was shifting a lot.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked. She squirmed a bit more.

"My butt's going numb from _sitting_ for so long." She complained. I laughed and she grinned. "What? I'm very blunt."

"I can tell." I said, smirking. She stuck out her tongue and I poked her nose.

"Come on, butt-numbness is a sign that you need to get off your butt." I said, standing. I had to admit, my butt was sore too, as well as my legs. She stood, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ooo, are we going on an adventure?" She asked. I blinked and purpled. She was too cute. She had been under the covers, so I hadn't realized that was wearing a big T-shirt as her pj's. I diverted my eyes from her lower half and smiled.

"Why yes, yes we are." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh Ceara, you see right through me. ;)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Don't own RotG**_

* * *

~Jack~

"Why yes, yes we are." I said, extending a hand. Kelly grinned and took my hand fearlessly. I led her to the window and hopped onto the sill.

"Whoa, what are we doing?" Kelly asked, eyes wide. I smiled and floated out.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"Do you trust me?" I repeated. She nodded with determination. I took her hand again and she reluctantly stepped onto the sill, visibly nervous.

"I got you, don't worry." I soothed. She breathed out shakily and looked me in the eye.

"Just jump to me." I instructed. I opened my arms and she grabbed my shoulders before hopping to me with a nervous squeak. I smiled and look down to the nervous girl.

"See, you're fine." I said. She looked up and grinned, loosening her death grip on my neck. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her eyes were wide with excitement. Her grin was bright. I thought back to when I was yelling at the moon earlier and mentally whacked myself for forgetting that she could see me.

"C'mon, adventure awaits." I said, diverting my eyes and hoping she couldn't see the purple on my cheeks. I called on the wind to carry us to a high rooftop where I set her down gently. She looked around, just as golden strands began weaving through the sky. Kelly giggled as a few streams ran around her waist before dispersing to the children of the town.

"Right on time, Sandman." I said. She ran her hand through the sand and a sand snowflake drifted from the stream. I smiled and ran my fingers through, causing a sand dolphin to dive around her. Her grin was intoxicating. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"C'mon." I said, heading for the telephone wires. I walked onto them and smiled at her, extending a hand.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

~Kelly~

"Damn your devilish charm, tempting me to do stupid stunts." I said, taking his hand. Jack laughed and slowly helped me on. After a few moments, I was used to the swaying wires. I walked confidently across, grinning.

"You're doing great." Jack said. I stuck out my tongue as I shifted to balance. The wind brushed past me and I smiled, spinning around in joy.

"This is amazing." I said, stretching to touch a stream of sand. All of a sudden, the sand disappeared and I whipped around in time to see a shadow leap past Jack.

"Whoa, did you _see_ that?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand again.

"I'm taking you home." He said.

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe." He said. He looked me in the eye. "I can't let you get hurt."

"I'll be fine." I said. "Besides, you've got no choice. I'm sticking with you. If something bad happens, I'll go quietly. Deal?"

"Fine, deal." He said after I gave him a puppy dog look. I grinned and he sighed, smiling. He wrapped an arm around my waist to help me down and I fought down a blush.

"Stay close." Jack whispered as we neared the alley. I grabbed his hoodie and nodded. He held out his staff defensively and we crept into the alley. A trash can crashed to the ground and Jack pulled me to his chest protectively.

"Hello, mate." I heard someone say. I looked to see a six foot rabbit standing on his hind legs. He had grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster, and leather wrappings on his feet. He wielded two dangerous looking boomerangs.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" The bunny said with an australian accent. I shifted closer to Jack, nervous.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack said, relaxing slightly.

"Bunny?" I whispered.

"Easter Bunny." Jack whispered in return. Meanwhile, said rabbit was glaring at Jack. He didn't seem to notice me.

"Yes." Bunny said, pointing one of his boomerangs at Jack. He then smirked and dropped his weapon. "But this is about something else. Fellas..."

"Hey!" Jack yelled as a furry hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed the back of his hoodie. Another hand shot out for back up as Jack squirmed. I clutched onto him in fear and he was shoved into a sack, me unintentionally being shoved in too.

"Put me down! What the-"

"What's happening?" I hissed, cutting him off. We were squished together, basically forced to cuddle.

"I dunno, but I don't like it." He said. I frowned and huffed in annoyance.

"I did _not_ sign up for this." I muttered. Jack smirked.

"Hey, this wasn't part of the plan." He said. I heard talking outside and heard the sound of smashing glass. Jack's eyes locked with mine and we both yelled as we were thrown. We landed hard in eachothers arms in the darkness of the sack.

* * *

_**Oh no, it seems Bunny grabbed Kelly too. *cackles evilly* Please review! It is what the story's creativity feeds off!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : I don't own RotG. But Kelly is mine._**

* * *

~Kelly~

We landed hard. I groaned slightly and shifted, bumping Jack, who grunted in response. He pulled open the sack and we were met with the sight of two tiny men in hat suits. Like literally, their outfits were made of hats. They were that tiny. Jack and I exchanged glances of confusion and surprise. I zoned ut slightly as I took in the appearance of the four beings in the room, plus the furry beasts and the little men.

There was a large man; tall, buff, and a little round. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He wore black pants, a red shirt, and a red plaid belt. He had the words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm.

There was a woman who was a part-human part-hummingbird hybrid. She had tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she had feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that looked like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They gave the appearance of a skirt or dress.

Another man was there, napping mid air. He was a short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of golden sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. His hair was golden and short, styled into five points, and glittered like his sandy outfit. He also had tiny little feet that didn't touch the ground and golden brown eyes.

The bunny was there too.

Currently, the burly man was trying to quiet the others. I noted that he had a Russian accent. Jack squirmed in the sack, visibly confused.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack muttered.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" The burly man bellowed cheerfully. Two furry beasts pulled him out of the sack and onto feet. He brushed them off before facing the burly Russian.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" The man said._ Oh, so _that's_ what they were, _I thought. I blinked at the tiny men. _They must be elves. Not as cute as I imagined._

_"_Oh, yeah. We love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" The man laughed. "Wait, 'we'?"

"Yeah, 'we'." Jack said. He extended a hand to me and I took it. He helped me shimmy out of the sack and smiled at me as I shook my head, trying to adjust to the lighting.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Kellan Bennett. Call me Kelly. Who are you?" I said. He blinked at me before grinning.

"Nicholas St. North. Call me North." He said. I blinked.

"No way. You're Santa?!" I said, excited. North nodded.

"Ooo! I wanna guess who's who now. You're obviously Bunny." I said, pointing to the rabbit. He grumbled something, seemingly embarrassed that he had accidentally grabbed me too.

"You're the Tooth Faerie." I said, pointing to the hummingbird woman. She smiled and I was dazzled by the prettiness of her smile.

"And you're the Sandman, aren't you?" I said, kneeling to be at eye level with the short man. He nodded with a warm smile and I heard little bells. I grinned.

"I win." I said, standing. Jack and I grinned at each other and I heard a gasp.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth said, suddenly right in Jack's comfort zone, prodding at his mouth. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

"Geez, you just got here and you already have a fan club." I said, gesturing to the squealing mini faeries. Jack laughed as Tooth extracted her hands and turned to her faeries.

"Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said. I giggled and Tooth decided to attack me next.

"Oh my, you have such cute teeth! They're so white! Oh, look, you floss!" Tooth said. I sent Jack a look that said 'HELP ME!' but he merely laughed. Tooth finally pulled away.

"Sorry, they're pretty." She said before flitting away. I rubbed my jaw.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? And why you decided to kidnap Kelly?" He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders briefly. Sandy created a barrage of images of his head that just made me dizzy.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Jack said. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together."

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack said with a dazzling grin. I smirked.

"Is that even a question?"I teased.

"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Ah, good question." Bunny remarked mostly to North.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North exclaimed. I moved closer to Jack as yetis lit ceremonial torches. Elves leapt from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they went. Jack brushed off a few baby teeth who tried to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Jack said. They shrugged and put it on me. I was too overwhelmed to tell them off let alone react in general.

"This is the best part!" North bellowed over the music. An ekf marching band struck up, marching into the room. Two yetis moved Jack on to a designated spot on the floor. I clutch onto his arm. I tugged Jack's arm and he looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directed his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalated.

"Huh?" He muttered. A Yeti handed North a large book. North blew off the dust, opened it, and began clearing his throat. I scanned the room: Jack looked pissed, the Mini Teeth continued to fawn, Sandy was smiling, Bunny was apathetic, and North was beaming with pride. Jack suddenly slammed down his staff, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. I had a Marilyn Monroe moment with my shirt. The torches went out and everything stopped.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked. North gave him a deadpan stare before busting out laughing.

"Of course you do!" He exclaimed. To the elves, he added, "Music!"

"No music!" I yelled, my voice cutting through the music. They blinked at me in surprise, while an elf threw down his instrument and stormed off. I take back what I thought earlier, they could be pretty cute.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Jack said, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny said.

"Sorry to butt in here, but what again is a Guardian?" I asked.

"I'll explain. Pay attention Jack, because I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth said. She swooped over to a huge, rotating globe.

"Each of those lights is a child." Tooth said, pointing.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth said, backing away from Jack.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said. Jack scoffed and my eyes widened.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" We said in unison, me in shock, him in sarcasm.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack said.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said. I began rubbing my forehead. I was confused to the point where my head hurt.

"What?" Jack gasped. At the tone in his voice, I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asked. He stared up through the skylight and his eyes held a burden that made my heart ache.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack sighed angrily. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense."

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny snapped. I snickered quietly. The others looked stunned except for Bunny, who looked relieved.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said. I frowned, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny said, getting right in Jacks face.

"E. Aster Bunnymund! That is enough!" I exclaimed, shocking Bunny that I knew his whole name. Jack tried not to look stung. I clutched his hand, trying to make him realize that someone _did_ see him, someone who wasn't a Guardian or spirit themselves.

"No, Kelly, the kangaroo's right." Jack said.

'The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny said.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack shot back.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny said.

"And they're starting to regret it!" I muttered darkly.

"What'd you say?" He snapped at me, raising an arm. I snarled and grabbed his furry arm. His eyes widened as I turned and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a grunt and I put a foot on his chest.

"I said that you're number one believer is starting to regret it." I said, staring down at him. He looked winded and shocked. I was unaware of the shocked stares that everyone was giving me.

"You mean, you're a human?" Tooth piped up.

"Of course I am. I'm a 16-year-old _human_ girl who is close to Jack Frost, a 318-year-old spirit. Deal with it." I said, glaring harshly at the six-foot bunny who was sprawled at my feet.

"Impossible..." He muttered. I quirked an eyebrow and removed my foot from his chest.

"Pardon?" I said.

"You're the first believer ever over the age of 12." North said in awe. I blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.

"Congrats Frost, your first believer is an over imaginative tomboy." Bunny said, sitting up. Jack wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back.

"Let me at him!" I yelled, snarling like an animal.

"Kelly, calm down. He's just being an ass." Jack said. I gave up and slumped in Jack's arms, visibly shaken and angry.

"Look, she has anger-management issues too." Bunny continued. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I bursted into tears.

* * *

_**Ooo! Drama! Dang, I really made Bunny an ass instead of a rabbit, didn't I? [See what I dd there?;)] Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG**_

* * *

~Jack~

Well, that was definitely unexpected. Kelly had tears streaming down her face. I loosened my grip to turn her around. She clutched onto me and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and shot Bunny a death glare that could've killed. He looked stunned and had a hint of guilt in his eyes. The others held looks of surprise, anger, and disappointment.

"I... who... what... how..." Bunny stuttered, staring at the sobbing teen. I hardened my glare.

"I think you should leave right now." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Jack..." North started to say before sighing. "Jack is right. You should leave, Bunnymund. You may stay in a guest room until told otherwise."

"But I-"

"Go." Tooth said, giving him a glare that matched mine. Bunny looked at all of us before turning, head bowed, and walking away to a guest room. Sandy sighed silently and followed the regretful mammal.

"Jack, walk with me." North requested. I hesitated, glancing between Kelly and North. Tooth came to the rescue and flitted over.

"I'll stay with her. Go on." Tooth said.

"She's right. A little girl-to-girl can't hurt." Kelly sniffled, pulling back a bit, rubbing her nose. She smiled through her tears and nodded her head towards North. I sighed.

"Fine." I looked to Tooth and she nodded, placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder. I walked after North.

* * *

~Kelly~

"So..." Tooth said, sitting on the couch opposite of me. I sighed and clutched my hot cocoa mug tightly.

"I'm sorry for having such a meltdown." I said, ducking my head.

"Don't apologize, Kelly." Tooth said, smiling sweetly. "We all have bad days every now and then."

"It's not that." I said, putting my mug to the side. The thing was sized for a yeti or North, which means _huge_.

"Hmm?" Tooth prompted. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm made fun of a lot. Stupid things like being called a horish slut, to being insulted because I apparently am trying to be a guy." I said the last bit sarcastically. Tooth gasped.

"Really?" Tooth asked. I nodded.

"There are worse things I've been called, and worse experiences that I've been through. It just really got to me right then, because I was so let down. I was expecting one of my childhood heroes to be someone to look up to, and now... Now..." I sighed.

"And now you are shocked and disappointed." Tooth suggested. I nodded.

"But what ticks me off most, is that tomboy's and sluts are total opposites!" I said with a small chuckle.

"Why do they call you those things?" Tooth asked. I shrugged.

"Well, it started in seventh grade. The most popular guy had a crush on me. The girls got jealous. Started spreading rumors and calling me names. Jonathan, the popular guy, stopped talking to me. I was slammed into lockers occasionally." I said. I rubbed my forehead. "I refused to let them get to me. But I was going through a lot, ya know? My ma passed when I was little, my brother committed suicide, my dad was abusive. So then I made the promise to not cut myself. And I didn't. But the other kids did that for me."

"Can I see?" Tooth asked. My navy blue eyes met her violet ones and I nodded once. I stood and shifted my shirt up to reveal my rib cage. There were three long scars running from my left hip to under my chest on the right side. Tooth gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah..." I said, dropping the edge of the shirt.

"Oh, Kelly..." Tooth said, and I knew where she was going.

"Hey, you didn't know me back then. Plus, you couldn't have done anything. Not that I would've allowed you to considering I'm stubborn." I said. Tooth shot off her chair and hugged me.

"I know, but there are so many 'what if's." Tooth said. I hugged her back, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Tooth. All the stress build-up isn't good. It's nice that I could talk to you." I admitted. She pulled away and smiled.

"Anytime." She said. We giggled. Suddenly, one of her mini teeth flew in through the window and twittered nervously. Tooth gasped, eyes wide.

"What?!" She exclaimed. The mini faerie cringed and nodded.

"What is it?" I asked as she headed for the window.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." She said darkly. I stopped walking after her and turned tail, booking it in search of Bunny. I flew past yetis and leapt over elves as I sprinted to Bunny's hide out room. I slammed the door open and met Sandy's eyes, then Bunny's eyes.

"Kelly! I-I'm sorry fo-"

"Apology accepted, now c'mon. There's trouble at the Tooth Palace." I said. He and Sandy stood and Sandy shot past me, quicker than I imagined.

"C'mon, Cottontail." I said, smiling. He smiled and we ran out the door. I was actually surprised when I was able to keep _ahead_ of the immortals. I skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into Jack. He gave me a look as he steadied me with his free hand.

"Trouble... at... Tooth Palace." I panted. North frowned and nodded.

"Follow me. We head out immediately." North said grimly. I straightened and nodded, walking after the burly man.

"Are you okay now?" Jack whispered.

"No, but I will be." I said honestly. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling. Jack smirked and looked ahead.

"Well, at least you're honest." Jack said.

"Hey, I'd never lie to you." I said. Jack blushed and I giggled. "You look like a blueberry."

"Maybe honesty isn't always a good thing." Jack muttered. I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
